RV park and campsite power pedestals typically include standard electrical hookups of a 30 A circuit and a 20 A circuit with a ground fault circuit interrupter (GFCI). The power pedestals are intended to provide power for small electrical devices as well as larger electrical appliances such as air conditioners (standard RVs may include two), refrigerators, microwaves, dishwashers, or coffee pots, for example. In operation, when a load is coupled to the power pedestal, the 20 A-GFCI circuit measures and compares the currents in the hot and neutral leads. If the measurements are not equal, the GFCI trips and removes power. When the RV or travel trailer load coupled to the power pedestal includes two appliances, the tripping action very often occurs instantaneous or within 15 seconds. As a result, RV owners are inconvenienced and not able to simultaneously use two appliances at power pedestals. Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods that enable full utilization of the power at RV and campsite power pedestals.